Talk:Anastasia Lostbelt Release/@comment-31574368-20180329134206/@comment-29547051-20180330044635
So Stray Bird had asked me, as a game designer, on what makes a good and fair Quick supporter which isn't overpowered, like Merlin and his massive game breaking gimmicks. Do note that this is only opinions based on my speculations and that none of this is concrete as most of you have your own opinions to share. -well let's look at a few basics and bring it up to the process of how things usually work out. Quick units focus more on crits, star absorbtion, and star gathering. Art units are mainly NP gatherers, or buff supporters (depending on how often you want attacks, defenses, or NP gain to gather). Finally, Buster units are the Heavy, one shot hitters with that extra thick damage. Pair that up with a bunch of attack buffs and some piercing abilities; theres no escaping the damage output. -Now let's think about how Buster units are now better than Quicks. Obviously, the attack output is a lot higher than some weak hitting Quick attacks. When Merlin came to plan, I had only assumed he would make a great pairing with King Artoria alone when his skillset would buff up NP and Buster moves. Sad to say that he, paired up with Waver, had gained too much power that suddenly gave Buster powers, NP gain rate, & Attack up to all Buster units that it eliminated most of the challenges DW would throw at us. I don't know if this was the designer's intentions or not, but it did serve us a good lesson on what NOT to do from now on. For now, I think they're trying to avoid another broken servant from getting out, otherwise it would really break the game's balance. - As for what makes a good and fair Quick Supportive unit, I can only say whoever is best at the descriptive category. If the Buster unit focuses on power outputs, then a Quick unit will need to focus on whats best to gain stars and raising the rates. True, you have Jack, Okita, and Atalanta to gain a sh*t ton of stars in just one turn, but it doesn't change much to their outputs once they use it. The only thing I can think of is how we can better use the rate up on the stars for Quick units. -You may have Osakabehime as a reliable Quick Supporter, but it's apparantly clear that a few of her skills can be compared to Tamamo's NP buff, being on the defensive side and raising HP. though a lot of players just disregard her because the defense wasn't too strong like Mashu's NP. My Ideas for a good and fair Quick unit is not someone broken like Merlin, but a support unit that provides the needed basis a Quick unit needs. You can have Quick buffs added, but it's possible to have some skillsets or NP that has a way to either add more attacks like Mushashi's 1st skill, or possible a star absorbtion that can multiply the star amounts gained compared from a servant's base of stars gained. It's how you manage to make a Quick team good in their category without sacrificing too much to increase the power output. As I said before, this is just a respectable opinion as a game designer. Although DW is wary about Merlin's game breaking skills, I still believe there are possible solutions on how they're able to bring a units quirk abilities to light.